Risk Management
by meaghyn
Summary: One thing Wrenn Moody should learn is to never mix business with pleasure. OOC Mark Calaway, Glenn Jacobs, Bill Moody and various other WWE characters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters of the WWF/WWE. Anything written is for mere fun and fantasy, nothing here portrayed is true. sigh It's all a part of my imagination.

I'm not sure if I'm absolutely on key with the time frame, with The Undertaker's career spanning as long as it has. I'm pulling a lot of this from memory, so if some of it's off just go with it and pretend. :-D

As of right now, it's rated M for Mature because of language. Smut will follow later, but I'll give you a heads up.

Mad props to TakersGirl for giving me the idea to do a sort of flash back on the past – way, way past of differing wrestlers.

I know I was writing Fire With Fire but I hit a damned writer's block, so to at least keep my juices flowing, I'm writing this. So enjoy.

This is rated M because of language and sexual content. (I'll give ya a warning in case you don't want to picture Mark in all his glory –wink-)

* * *

_July 1994_

Wrenn sat cautiously beside her uncle Bill looking from wrestler to wrestler, she suddenly felt so small and claustrophobic being with so many big men in one room. It was the summer before her freshman year of college and her Uncle had invited her to be on the road for a week or two to see if she really wanted to follow in his foot steps in sports management.

Wrenn absolutely adored her uncle, but where he found these people she wasn't sure. She knew he and Mr. Calaway went a long ways back, a long ways – but why in God's name did he want to portray such a dark character? And her uncle's character wasn't much better, with all the pasty make up and he had died his dirty blonde hair to a midnight black and wore dark shadows around his eyes the size of a saucer.

"Wrenn? Wrenn, sweety? You okay?" Wrenn looked up at her uncle in the mirror as he applied his make up.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Being in front of the camera, it's optional, right?" Her uncle stopped applying his foundation and chuckled at her worried look.

"Sweety, of course, but it makes good money."

"I'd rather make less money but keep my dignity." Wrenn shrugged at her uncle and crossed her arms over her chest. This business was weird.

* * *

Bill had been watching his niece as she took in the wonderful world of wrestling; he had been touched that she wanted to follow in his footsteps, but he worried about her. She was too shy to be in front of the camera but she was business savvy, he only hoped college brought her out of her shell a bit. He looked at his niece again and noted her features. She constantly kept her hair in a pony tail, he wasn't even sure how long it exactly was, the only thing he knew was that it was black and pencil straight, her face was adorned with a few freckles here and there and she didn't wear any make up; her violet eyes were hidden behind glasses that were way to big for her face and she was forever wearing too modest of clothing. He guessed his brother keeping her in private schools her whole life had given her a sort of complex.

No his niece would not do good in front of the camera, this business was moving steadily towards "sex sells" with the likes of Sunny and Sable; Wrenn wouldn't fair well. Most of the guys he worked with couldn't believe she actually wanted to pursue it, most of them snorted and took bets on whether or not she'd make it. Her biggest critic seemed to be his good friend, Mark. Mark and he had been a team since the 80's and their most recent character "The Undertaker" and "Paul Bearer" had hit it big. Mark knew this business and he knew it well, he seemed to think less of Wrenn for trying to pursue it.

"Uncle Bill, I'm heading to the cafeteria for some coffee, you want anything?" Bill glanced up at his niece as she stood up and started to head towards the door.

"No dear, I'm fine." He watched his niece go and saw Mark walk up and sit beside him as the make up artist started to apply his dead man make up. Mark was no good at these things.

"Bill, she's a good girl, but I just don't think she's got it in her."

"Well, we'll see. She is just starting college, it's not like she's starting work tomorrow. That's why I brought her here for a few weeks, so she could get a better bearing. She'll more than likely change her mind."

"She better, this business will chew her up and spit her out." Bill sighed knowing his friend was right. If only Wrenn had a little more self confidence, even if she didn't want to be in front of the camera, self confidence could help her out a lot.

Mark stood backstage waiting to go outside and give an interview about the Boiler Room Brawl with Mankind. For a week and a half he and Bill had been trailed by his niece, and it wouldn't be so bad if the girl would just open up and stop being such a stiff. You'd cuss around her and she'd clam up, a few times he had done it intentionally just to try to get her used to it, but every time, she'd freeze up. He seriously doubted her potential in sport management, maybe she'd fair better as a librarian or something. Mark looked over at the young girl sitting in front of a monitor; he'll grant her that she did know her stuff, but she was such a prude. He bet by Christmas she changed her major.

* * *

_January 1998_

Glenn looked down at Bill and grinned, even since he had gotten a call from Vince telling him that he hired his niece and Bill couldn't stop smiling. Wrenn had been good student, according to Bill, and had finished a semester early, which put her ahead of a lot of people in her class when it came to job hunting. Now here they sat in the terminal of an air port waiting to pick her up. Glenn had never met Wrenn, but had heard from some of the guys she was a stiff. He was interested in seeing how well she faired.

"I can't believe it Glenn, another Moody in the business!!"

"Man, chill out, she may hate it."

"You know, had you told me this four years ago, probably so. But I'm telling you, she's changed."

"Alright man, alright. Calm down… What time does her flight arrive?"

"Any time now… dammit, where is…" Bill stopped talking and ran towards the terminal towards a young woman and could not believe what he was seeing. According to Mark, Shawn, and Paul she reminded them of a pastor's wife; but what he was seeing was someone completely different. He watched as Bill grabbed a hold of a young woman around five feet, seven inches with an hour glass figure accented by a grey suit with a white blouse. Her raven hair was layered and down to just past her shoulders, and her eyes were the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. He was shaken from this thoughts with Bill tugging on his arm.

"Glenn, I'd like you to meet Wrenn, Wrenn this is Glenn Jacobs – he plays Kane."

"Nice to meet you Glenn!" Glenn took Wrenn's hand and shook it slightly, his was still in awe of her; she was nothing what the rest of the guys painted her out to be.

"Hi. Wow… you have… are your eyes purple?" Glenn listened to her laugh and thought how contagious it was.

"Violet, yes. It's a recessive gene, I know. But ta-da! It was my claim to fame in college."

"I bet… wow… it's nice to meet you. I've heard, uhm, I've heard a lot about you." Glenn wasn't exactly lying, but he sure has hell wasn't going to tell her he had heard she was a prude.

"Glenn, we're going to go down to baggage claim and get her luggage, can you go get the rental and pick us up outside?" Before Glenn could answer Bill had already taken his niece by the arm and was talking her ear off about how much she was going to enjoy this business. Glenn made his way to the rental agency and flipped his cell phone open; he had to tell Mark he owed him money for being wrong about this girl.

"Hello?" Mark's voice was deep on the other line.

"Man, I just got to meet that precious little prude of Bill's."

"Horrible isn't it?"

"Oh. On varying levels."

"What?"

"Either your definition of prude is way off, or she's changed. That girl is something else now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah man, seriously."

"I'll have to see it to believe it. When will ya'll be here?"

"Oh, the next hour or so."

"Call me when you get here." Glenn heard Mark's phone click, and he tucked his cell phone into his pocket. He couldn't wait to see the look on Mark's face.

* * *

Wrenn sat in the back seat with her uncle as Glenn drove them to the hotel. Glenn was an attractive man with very distinct facial features, and when he grinned he reminded her of the Cheshire cat in Alice in Wonderland. His curly hair was tied back in a pony tail and the man seemed absolutely huge. Luckily her Uncle had donned a more normal look now and his hair was back to his dirty blonde and the pasty white make up was done away with.

"So tell me more about the story line that's going on. Between graduation and everything, I'm completely lost."

"Well, I brought Kane back after The Undertaker thought his was dead. Well after that story line got a little dragged out we switched it up and now we're in the whole Kane is Paul Bearers son angle."

"Huh… interesting."

"Yeah, it's a little far fetched, but you know, it works." Glenn looked in the rear view mirror at her with a grin.

"Well, whatever works. Business is business."

They all made small talk until they finally pulled up to the hotel where she saw Mark waiting to help them with the baggage. The guy had changed over the last few years, his hair was now black and longer and his tattooed arms were covered from shoulder to wrist. He still adorned his dark jeans and t-shirts topped off with a bandana tied around his forehead.

"Mark, it's so good to see you again," Wrenn extended her hand to him as she got out of the car. She felt strange under his gaze, almost as if she were looking at a different person, and she's not sure why she couldn't tell before but he was really attractive, but it could be because she most often saw him dressed up in make up. Mark took her hand firmly and shook it, mumbling something she didn't quiet catch. She followed the three men up to her hotel room and watched as they all flung suitcases and bags to her bed. Mark then mumbled something again she couldn't catch and watched him leave, shaking her head she turned and started unpacking with Glenn and her uncle.

* * *

Mark bolted out of Wrenn's door in as fast of pace as he could without seeming to be rude. Wrenn really had changed and he felt himself attracted to her. He had just started divorce proceedings with Jodi, and wasn't liking how he was reacting, he really didn't care to be caught in a relationship again; and when Glenn told him she had changed he really didn't believe it, until he saw her. College had really done her good, he couldn't believe how beautiful she had become, and he never remembered her eyes being a purple, that was intriguing. Mark took a few deep breaths and finally turned around and headed back to Wrenn and Paul's hotel room, he was determined to get to know her better, for business purposes, at least that's what he swore to himself.Mark knocked on the hotel room door and was greeted by Bill at the door giving him a quizzical look.

"Yes?"

"Um, you guys need any help getting her unpacked?" Bill arched a brow at him and Mark knew he had been found out. Bill stepped out of the hotel room and quietly shut the door and gave him a very stern look.

"Mark, you don't know her. Now listen, I see how you are on the road. I don't mind you because you're my friend. I do mind you nipping at the heels of my niece. She's not some fling, she's not some piece of meat and she sure as hell is not no ring rat. No."

"Geez Bill, I just…"

"You just what?"

"Can I at least get to know her?"

"Maybe, but you even think about using her like you do these other women around here, and you'll live every day regretting it."

"I understand that, so… can I take you guys out dinner tonight?"

"I suppose so, meet us in the lobby in about an hour. Give her time to change and freshen up. I mean it Mark, I love you dearly, but she's my niece."

"I understand Bill, don't worry…" Mark watched his friend leave and he turned quickly and made his way to his hotel room to take a shower and get ready. Maybe he could at least get her interested in him and then it would be a piece of cake. Mark smirked to himself as he turned the key to his door, _at least things would be a little but more interesting around here,_ he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Slight – I mean just a hint – of sexual content. **

**Just FYI since I know this is old school: Brian Gerrard was Road Dogg Jesse James back in the day, and Monty Sopp played Billy Gunn**

* * *

Mark paced the hotel lobby a bit nervously. He wasn't sure what he exactly wanted from Wrenn, but he did know he wanted to get to know her and he did know he was physically attracted to her, eventually he just shrugged it off as having a new female around. Most of the women around the WWF were cookie cutter silicone barbies. Wrenn was different, and he liked that. He also had another obstacle getting in his way, Bill. He didn't want to upset Bill, but at the same time Bill knew what he wanted he almost always got – but what was it he wanted?

Mark's thoughts were interrupted by Wrenn brushing past him and he felt his arm jolt in response. He glanced over his shoulder and took in her appearance, jeans, a white sweater, and she was wearing the highest heeled boots he'd ever seen. She had swept her black hair up into a pony tail and her eyes were outlines with a smoky look.

"Aren't you afraid you're gonna fall in those boots, girl?" Mark felt tingles down his spine when she looked at him, those eyes of her seeming to break past his visade.

"Nah, I have to feel taller around you men. Makes me feel superior in a way if I can at least look at you in the chest." She flashed him a smile and waited for her uncle and Glenn to catch up.

"Alright, where too? I'm starving." Glenn said standing beside Wrenn.

"You're always starving," Bill replied plopping the keys into Mark's hands, "You're driving dead man." Mark nodded and moved past cautiously grabbing her elbow pulling her towards the car.

"Don't want ya to fall darling, why not take my arm for support." He saw the wary look she gave him and felt Bill's eye bore into the back of his head, but he shrugged it off. He felt her tiny hand slip through the crook in his arm as they continued to walk towards the car.

"So… do you want to make my uncle mad?" Wrenn asked without looking up at him, but he saw the smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Why do you say that?"

"He filled me in…"

"Did he now, mind filling me on the reaction?"

"Let's just say… it won't be dull." Mark smirked at what she had to say, he had to be honest, it had been a while since anyone had flirted with him. Since splitting with Jodi and being on the road, women would throw themselves at him, but never did they flirt. He felt like a man on the chase again, wondering if he could catch what he was getting ready to go after. Mark help open the front passenger door for Wrenn to sit down in and moved around the other side, catching a warning look from Bill, Mark just winked at him and climbed in and made their way to the resteraunt.

* * *

Wrenn looked out the window as they drove, occasionally catching the looks her uncle was giving Mark in the side mirror. She couldn't help but smirk to herself, her uncle has filled her in while they were getting ready back in the hotel that Mark seemed to have a slight crush on her; and as much as she hated to admit it to herself, she found him dangerously attracted to him.

"So, how do you think you're going to fare here, Wrenn?" Glenn asked pulling himself in the gap between Mark and Wrenn's seats in the car.

"I hope fairly well, I'm a little nervous over who I'll be managing."

"Who are you managing?"

"Dwayne Johnson, Brian Gerrard, and Monty Sopp."

"Ahh.. fresh faces trying to make it up in the world…"

"Yeah, my goal is to make them stables, I hope it works." They continued to make small talk until the finally pulled up to Logan's Steakhouse. By now, Wrenn was starving, she hadn't eaten since breakfast and the smell of food assaulted her nose.

"Hungry darlin'?" Mark asked her with a deep southern drawl moving up beside her.

"Starving."

"Get whatever you want, it's on me."

"It most certainly is not!!" her uncle cried out coming along the other side of her, "I can buy my own niece dinner!"

"That's fine, all the more reason for me to take her out later." Wrenn watched her uncle shoot Mark a look as he opened the door and allowed her to step in, yes, this was going to be the most interesting job yet.

* * *

Bill watched all evening as Mark eyed his niece, he had to admit, Mark didn't seem to be just wanting a fling with her but at the same time he couldn't tell what Mark's intentions were, period. He also had to admit that Wrenn seemed to be enjoying Mark's company and it was good to see her comfortable in her own skin. He just prayed Mark would remember his manners and morals when it came to Wrenn.

* * *

Mark could honestly say that he enjoyed Wrenn's company, she was one of the most laid back people he had ever met. He snuck another glance of her in the back seat, Bill had decided he would ride shot gun claiming "car sickness." Mark knew the man was lying, but he couldn't blame him. Mark would want to keep himself away from pretty nieces too. Every not and again when he would look back Wrenn would meet and hold his gaze. He couldn't let this night end and by the time they got to the hotel, he had concocted a plan.

"Wrenn, do you want to go grab some hot chocolate or coffee or something, since your uncle wouldn't let me be the gentleman that I am, and buy you dinner?"

"I would love some hot chocolate." Wrenn smiled at him and gave her uncle a look. She knew what he was doing, could it be she enjoyed giving her uncle a shock?

"Wrenn… I don't know…" Bill said warily at his watch.

"Oh Uncle Bill, I'm a grown woman. And as Mr. Calaway said, he's a gentleman. Don't you trust him?" Wrenn had backed him into a corner, and Mark couldn't help but smile.

"I do. Just…"Bill looked at Mark, "Be careful with her, she's precious cargo." Mark and stood there with Wrenn and watched as Glenn laughed and patted Bill on the back.

"Come on pops, let's go see if any of the guys want to go play some cards." Glenn bellowed out and cast Mark a wink. Mark looked back at Wrenn who was already looking at him.

"There's a little coffee shop, not far from here, if you're up for walking. I know it's cold, here you can take my jacket." Before Wrenn could protest he removed his big leather jacket and hauled it over her shoulders.

"Thanks Dead Man." Mark opened the door of the hotel for her and slid beside her walking towards the coffee shop. It had been a while since he had done this, and he felt like his heart was going to pound through his chest.

"So.. what did you uncle say about me."

"You're a man whore… if you want it word for word." Wrenn chuckled out.

"Did he now? Man, don't I have some explaining to do…"

"Mmm… especially if you want to keep my attention."

"Keep? Aren't we self assured?"

"Yeah, so? I can become un-interested in you, it's not that far from the hotel you know…" Wrenn stopped and looked at him, a smile playing on her lips and her eyes dancing against her complexion. Mark grabbed her by the arm and tugged her towards him, bringing her right against him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Nah, why would I want a pretty little thing like you escaping my grasp. Gotta keep you interested as long as possible with all these other men eyeing you up and down." He watched the top of her head as she shook her head and muttered something under her breath. They whisked into the coffee shop and it was too crowded to really sit and talk, so they decided to get their coffee to go and walk back to the hotel.

"Alright, college… I have to admit, the first time I met you… you seemed… umm…" Mark sought for the words.

"Cold? Prudish? Librarian type?"

"Umm… yeah." Wrenn shrugged her shoulders at him and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"College brought me out of my shell, I roomed with a cosmetologist, she gave me a make over, I joined a sorority, they helped me with social skills. It all just clicked for me by my sophomore year."

"Bet you got a lot of dates."

"A few, most of the guys were idiots, what about you? Weren't you married the last time I saw you?"

"Yeah… that went down hill fast. We married before I got famous and she just couldn't handle it. It was the right thing to do, my lifestyle wasn't fair to her."

"Well… not that I'm an advocate for divorce, but I can see your point, so what did you do after that?"

"I uh, well… I guess that's where my man whore stage came in." Wrenn laughed up at him and took another sip of her chocolate.

"Chill big guy, I'm not gonna judge you. I'm sure it's tough out here on the road." Mark felt a sense of relief that she didn't think any less of him; he really was starting to like her.

"So, aside from your uncle saying I was a man whore, anything else?"

"Hmm… oh… to never ever even remotely allow you to get close to me. Ever."

"Really?"

"Mmm, he's a bit protective; but I think I can take care of myself…"

"Even around someone like me?"

"Maybe…" She grinned up at him and stilled her movements tossing her coffee cup into the trash can beside her. Mark looked around and decided to take a chance, it has just began to snow and she just looked too damn gorgeous standing there. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her close breathing in her scent, she smelled like vanilla and jasmine and that alone about did him in. Her eyes were full of mischief as she placed both hands on his chest to keep her balance.

Mark took in her features how calm and at ease she was around him, she cocked her head to one side and quirked her brow at him and he realized he was doing nothing but staring at her.

"What? Cat got your tongue."

"Can I kiss you?" Wrenn's eye brows shot up in surprise.

"I don't know… depends…"

"On…?" Mark tilted his head to the side and slightly back looking down at her.

"You've got to promise not to fall for me."

"Why?"

"You never mix business with pleasure, Mr. Calaway…"

"Wrenn…" Mark leaned down and lowered his voice, he could feel the moisture from her breathing, "call me Mark…"

"Alright…" Wrenn lowered her voice to a whisper and snaked her hands behind his neck… "You never mix business with pleasure…. Mark." Mark took in a deep breath and placed a hand on her cheek cupping her face, moving even closer to her lips.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," and Mark finally moved in, taking away the little space between them and claimed her lips with his. He brought her body closer to his wanting nothing more than to mesh completely with her body, while he deepened the kiss, teasing her lips with his tongue urging her to explore deeper. Their tongues met and he felt the tingle up his spine, she gently lured his tongue into her mouth and gently sucked on it, causing his pants to suddenly become tight thinking of something else she could be sucking on. Mark pushed her against the wall behind them and bit her bottom lip as he did so. _What are you thinking? You're making out with your managers niece! You need to stop, now. How will this exactly end?_ But Mark's thoughts were interrupted when he felt her slow this kiss down and finally stopping. Mark kept his eyes closed trying to hold onto this moment for as long as he could, and to still his breathing.

"You okay big guy?"

"Yeah…" Mark said in a raspy tone his eyes still remaining closed.

"Gonna open your eyes any time soon?"

"Maybe…" Mark grinned and finally opened his eyes staring down at her. Her lips were puffy and she had a slight red rash on her lips from his goatee. He sighed and moved slightly back realizing how cold it had gotten outside.

"I think we should head back to the hotel before my uncle sends out a search party."

"Yeah, you rooming with your uncle for the next few months?"

"Nah, just for tonight, why? Gonna abduct me?"

"Maybe…" Mark threw an arm over her shoulder and brought her close as they walked back to the hotel. He wasn't sure what this meant but he knew one thing, Wrenn had his interest and he had it bad.


End file.
